Animorphs #55 The Rebirth
by Anonymuss
Summary: Rachel comes back, thanks to the Ellimist, but what price do the Animorphs have to pay for her return? Please R
1. Chapter 1

#55 The Rebirth  
  
(Tobias POV)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I was soaring over the thermals, looking for movement in the grass. I have not been eating very well ever since Rachel's death. I should have been happy that Earth had won the war, and don't get me wrong, I was. But, I felt that our freedom had come with a terrible price: Rachel. Jake had begged me to morph back to human, to live with my mom. I refused. Whenever I am at my mom's house, I morph to human. But, I feed like a hawk, sleep like a hawk, and still carry the body of a hawk. I feel like I need to do this so I can be the same Tobias I always was, a hawk. A hawk dating out of his species. So I can feel like everything is the same, including Rachel being with us.  
  
My name is Tobias, but you probably know that by now. MOVEMENT! I saw a mouse scamper across my meadow. I flared my wings, then got ready for a dive. I went down like a bullet! I was going to eat! At the last moment I killed my speed and sank my talons into mouse flesh, and then pulled up to flap to my favorite tree.  
  
I started tearing away with my beak, happy to eat, but not happy at all. No matter what I did, I still missed Rachel.  
  
I decided to go to my mom's house. I finished my breakfast and then flapped my way to the city. It was as normal as normal could get when Earth gets invaded by aliens. No one knew what happened, the Crayak did that so we couldn't steal Yeerk technology. He fixed everything so it seemed nothing happened. So, anyway, I was still flapping to my mom's house, riding the major thermals over the asphalt, when I noticed Jake's house. One thing the Crayak could not fix was our family's knowledge of what happened. Jake had his parents fix a door so I could get in when I chose, so I flapped my way in.  
  
"Hey, Tobias," Jake said. "How's it going?"  
  
Same old, same old. I answered. Just going over to my mom's house.  
  
"That's cool. You want to catch a movie with me and Marco at noon?" He asked, causal. We have been doing that sort of thing ever since we defeated the Yeerks.  
  
Sure, why not?  
  
"Okay, see you at 12!"  
  
I flapped my way out of the bird-door. I rode thermals all the way to my mom's house. I got into the bushes and demorphed.  
  
SCHRUUUNCH! My beak schlooped back into my human nose and mouth. I could feel my hollow bird bones become harder human ones. POP! My hair came out of my still feathered head. SPROOT. SPROOT! I gained my pinkie and big toes on both sides. I could feel my feathers melt back into human skin. "Ouch!" I said. I was growing bigger every second and I happened to get scratched up by the bushes. I felt talons become toes and my bird feet, and my morph was complete. I walked up to my mom's house, my house, and rung the doorbell.  
  
RINNNNG! RINNNG!  
  
"Coming!" I heard my mom yell. She opened the door. "Hi, Tobias, come on in! I just got everything ready."  
  
I walked in, eager to have human breakfast, it is hard for a hawk to eat French toast and pancakes.  
  
"So, how was your day?" She asked.  
  
"My day?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, your day. It is 11:30"  
  
"11:30!" I was supposed to be at the Star in half an hour! "I'm sorry mom, I really am. I just have to meat Jake and Marco in half an hour. I'll come right back when the movie is over." I promised.  
  
"Okay, have a great time!"  
  
I demorphed and mom opened the door for me. I busted butt to the Star Theater. I barley made it there in time to morph. I then walked into the theater, paid for my ticket, and saw Cassie, Marco, Jake and Ax.  
  
"You guy's are here too?" I pointed to Cassie and Ax in his human morph.  
  
"Yes, do you have anything against that?" Cassie asked. "I just stopped by Jake's and he invited me and Ax to go with him.  
  
"I would suggest we go in now, Prince Jake. The movie is about to start, and we have spent 10 of your minutes in morph. Moooorph. Uhhh. Morph." Ax, of course.  
  
"Ax, their everyone's' minutes." Marco said.  
  
"And don't call me Prince." Jake added.  
  
We headed into theater number 23. We walked into the theater to find-- THE ELLIMIST! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
"Hello, Animorphs." He said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I have a message for you from Rachel," he said. This perked up my interest. I was listening now. But, even after Rachel's death, Cassie still thought she was some sort of killing machine. She wore a face of contempt. "Before she passed away, she told me to give you this message." He transformed into Rachel. No, he wasn't Rachel, it was a sort of hologram. A hologram. Just a hologram. The hologram started to talk.  
  
"Hello, everyone. If you are listening to this it means we have kicked some Yeerk butt! But, that is not what I came here to tell you. I came to set things straight.  
  
"I am not some sort of hard blooded killer you all think I am. I have taken a lot of time to think about it and I came up with the fact that I find no joy in killing an innocent life. I just like getting my anger out on something, and if it can be the reason why I am angry, why not? I. . . I don't like watching real things die, just the Yeerks, the bad ones Cassie, not ones like Aftran.  
  
"I love going on stomping rampages in my Elephant morph, you know, stomping over cars." She, no, the hologram, smirked. "But only if it takes no innocent life, Cassie.  
  
"I didn't want to tell anyone this, it would take Jake's trust away from me. The Crayak. . . after we dealt with him. . . he gave me an offer. He said that I could be indestructible, a thing with great power. I just had to work for him. Just do one thing, then I could have free will. Just one thing, and I could destroy the Yeerks. That one thing was to. . . to. . . to kill Jake." Rachel, no, the hologram shuddered. Was it possible? Jake? I couldn't see Jake's reaction, it was too dark. I didn't have a lot of time to think about it, though. The hologram started again.  
  
"Of course, I refused. Then, and Cassie can back me up on this one, David returned." She looked as if she was going to cry, her eyes a puffy red. But was it possible? David came back? "He, no, his people put me and Cassie in plastic cages. He put airholes in mine, but not in her's. He said if I morphed rat for two hours, he would put airholes in Cassie's tank and then set her free. I morphed, and then the Crayak came back. He made me into a Super Rachel. I was stronger than the strongest person! I had claws extended from my fingers. I could become a giant whenever I wanted! Morphs only took a second to complete! I was unstoppable! I had the power! Then I was transported to a sort of arena type of thing. He, the Crayak, said we would fight to the death. Me and. . . and Visser One. It was a mismatch. I had him at my clutches, begging for mercy. If I just squeezed. . . But, I let him go. The power, it would be addictive. I had to stop. If I didn't stop, I would have killed Jake. I couldn't do that. Just couldn't. The Crayak got mad at me. No, mad was an understatement. He was furious. He put me as a rat. I felt helpless, it was the opposite of what I was before. I would have to spend my life as a rat! Then, he changed me back to Super Rachel. Back to the helpless rat. Super Rachel. Rat. He finally stopped when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with me and let me go. I couldn't tell you anything, or change my attitude because that would lead to questions.  
  
"So, I asked the Ellimist to give you this message for two reasons. One so you would know how I really felt and second, so I could tell you how much I really liked you. You. . . you helped me realize who I am." The hologram shimmered away.  
  
Cassie started to cry. "I should have known. She was just trying to keep us strong. I feel, like I should have been a better friend."  
  
I flew over to Cassie and perched on her shoulder. It's okay Cassie. I have an idea. Ellimist! I called.  
  
"What is it,Tobias?"  
  
You owe us. We won a game for you against the Crayak, on the Iskroot home world. Then we defeated the Yeerks. We caused him a great deal of losses. The Howlers for one. You owe us. If you could just bring her back, and act like she never died. So I don't know she dies, you know? Please?  
  
"Well, I guess when you put it that way. But, you do realize I will be tampering with your brains. You might change, Tobias. Everyone might change."  
  
"Yes, I understand." Jake said. "And I am willing to take that chance."  
  
"Very well then." The Ellimist said. "But, Cassie, you will know."  
  
"I know that, but make every effort you can to prevent that, please." Cassie said.  
  
"I will try."  
  
SCHLOOP!  
  
I was looking at the Earth. It was spinning wildly. I was in space, cold was all around me. I thought I couldn't breath, but there seemed to be a bubble of air around me. I looked around to see the others. Either they were not here, or they were not in eyesight. All I could see was a brilliant light of green coming from what I assumed was the Ellimist. I saw millions, trillions, a whole sky full of stars! I was looking at the spinning blue marble from what only astronauts could see. I saw all this, all this wonderful, beautiful sky, and I didn't care. I only had one sole thing on my mind. Rachel. I couldn't wait to see Rachel! I was going to see Rachel!  
  
SPLAT!  
  
I landed on a patch of soft earth.  
  
"There have been some changes," a voice boomed from all around me. "Earth is still being taken over by the Yeerks. James's crew is not here. James has the power, but after he touched the morphing cube, it broke. He, and only he, can morph out of all the kids. They have no knowledge of what happened.  
  
"It is not an all-out-war. Visser One is continuing the former Visser One's attack plan. Stealthy. Marco and his parents still live in the woods, but everyone else's family has no knowledge of what is happening. Visser One is still believing it was 'Andalite bandits' who are causing all the damage. Tobias also saved his mother. she is living like Marco's parents. She is not blind. And Rachel still lives. I will now erase your memories of everything else." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
I was riding the thermals with Rachel. I can't imagine anything more peaceful.  
  
Ye-HA! Rachel yelled as she went into a spiraling dive. Score one for Rachel! Okay, so maybe I'm wrong about the peaceful thing.  
  
I casually killed my speed, then went into a dive much faster then her's. I am a lot smaller than her bird morph, plus I have more practice, so I can dive easier.  
  
Show-off, she murmured, but let out a little laugh. Once we beat some Yeerk butt, I will be flying all day.  
  
I shuttered, if you can do that as a bird. Rachel was being obsessive about killing. It was starting to scare me a little. It was scaring Cassie a lot more.  
  
Hey, guys! It was Marco, he came up from behind us. I turned around to find an Osprey. Jake has a surprise meeting planned. Won't that be fun?  
  
Shut up, Marco, Rachel said. We are coming.  
  
We flapped our way back to the Hork-Bajir valley. There we saw Jake, all serious looking. Rachel and Marco demorphed.  
  
"Hello everyone," Jake said.  
  
"Uh-oh, here it comes," Marco, of course.  
  
"It is time to kick some Yeerk butt! I can't wait to here our next mission!" Rachel said.  
  
"You don't have to put up that act, Rachel," Cassie said.  
  
"What act?" Marco asked. "She is Xena: Warrior Princess, remember?"  
  
"No, not that, her obsession of killing. I know about the Crayak and Jake." Cassie said. What was she talking about?  
  
"Jake, Jake, Jake. You didn't tell me you were with the enemy. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Marco said.  
  
"Shut up, Marco. I don't know what you are talking about." Rachel tried too hard to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Oh, but you do know, Rachel." Cassie said. "I know that you like kicking the enemy's butt. But, I know you do like getting your anger out on things. I know that half of your attitude is how you really are, and the other half is made-up."  
  
"No, that is not true. I. . . I don't know what your talking about. . . the Crayak and Jake, huh?" Rachel tried to say, but the damage was done.  
  
"Oh, yes the Crayak made an offer with you that if you kill Jake, he will make you into a creature with unlimited power. A monster. You refused."  
  
"Yeah, right. I am not a killing monster with claws growing out of my hands," Rachel said, but then realized what she had told us. "I mean, assuming all monsters have claws right, eh?"  
  
What happened, Rachel? I asked her.  
  
Rachel, realizing playing dumb was useless, answered me. "Cassie is right. One hundred percent correct. I didn't want to tell you Jake, I wanted for you to keep your trust with me. To not keep it in your mind that your crazy, rampaging, reckless cousin could kill you."  
  
"So, please don't act like you have fun killing all these people. Just like how you were when we first started. You know, your bravery helping us, not scaring us."  
  
Rachel looked like she was about to cry, but she composed herself. "Okay," she said. "And just remember, this conversation never, EVER happened."  
  
We all nodded.  
  
"So, what seems to be the problem, cousin?" Rachel asked Jake, like nothing happened.  
  
"Well, it seems that our buddies the Yeerks have gotten a hold of some majorly influential people," he said glumly.  
  
"Like who?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Like who? Well, I don't know if they are controllers yet, but according to Erek, The Sharing is putting on a big, absolutely FREE concert including Creed, No Doubt, Linkin Park and Blink 182." Marco said.  
  
"No, way," Rachel said. "That must cost a lot of money, completely free?"  
  
"Not completely," Jake answered. "You have to sign up with The Sharing one week ahead of time."  
  
"This is so not cool," Cassie said. "Creed and Linkin Park? My friend will go nuts."  
  
"I didn't know you had any friends that were into that type of music, Cassie."  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course I do," she said. "You know Kelsey, right Rachel?"  
  
"Uh-oh," Rachel said. "If she becomes a member she is going to be bugging us to join. When she becomes a full member-"  
  
"You mean a controller?" Marco supplied.  
  
"Yeah, she will get suspicious. I don't really like anyone to know, but I am a sort of big Linkin Park fan." I could have sworn Rachel blushed.  
  
But, Kelsey doesn't know that, right? I asked her.  
  
"Um, she is quite possibly the reason I like Linkin Park," Rachel admitted.  
  
"Oh, great. Our lives are in Jeopardy because Xena: Warrior Princess is obsessed with screaming guys that are part of The Sharing, which a might- be controller is going to be going to, which might bring out our true identity. Have I got all that right?" Marco, of course.  
  
No, not all their songs are screaming. For example, In The End, and most of Crawling are normal singing, I told him. But, aside from that, you are right.  
  
"Hey, how do you know about In The End, Tobias?" Rachel asked me.  
  
Oh, well, uh, I hadn't really wanted to tell them that I sometimes morphed human to go to the mall and listen to music. I also didn't want to tell them that I, too, was a Linkin Park fan. You know, people listing to it with their radios on the street, that sort of thing. It was the most pathetic excuse I ever made, and no one believed it for a second, but Rachel decided to drop it.  
  
"Okay, so what's the plan, fearless leader?" Marco asked Jake.  
  
"Um, well, er, that is what I invited all of you here to do. Six brains are better than one you know." Jake said.  
  
Excuse me for interrupting, it was Ax. But what is this Linkin Park, and Creed, No Doubt, and Blink one-hundred and eighty two?  
  
We all laughed. "No, Ax. It's Blink one-eighty-two," Cassie explained. "Those are all big bands that are big favorites with teenagers."  
  
Ah, I remember now. I have seen Creed's music video on the Music Television. Ax answered.  
  
Ax-man, you really need to get into the outside world a lot more.  
  
"Well, anyway," said Rachel, getting more serious. "I think the first way to start with this is to find out if these guys are already Yeerks, but I highly doubt Linkin Park is a controller."  
  
Well, we will find out, I said. In The End.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
Did you like it so far? Please review. Chapter four coming out ASAP. 


End file.
